countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Australia
United Kingdom France USA New Zealand Canada Netherlands Spain Portugal Japan South Korea Ireland|dates_of_life = 1 January 1901 (independence)|translate = Australia|National sport = AFL (Australian Football League) Cricket|author = xRoseWater|National food = Vegemite, Meat Pie, Lamingtons, Pavlova, Chicken Parmi|currency = Australian dollar|enemies = China North Korea|national day = 26 January}} Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a sovereign country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. It is the largest country in Oceania and the world's sixth-largest country by total area. The neighbouring countries are Papua New Guinea, Indonesia and East Timor to the north; the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu to the north-east; and New Zealand to the south-east. Description Appearance Australia is often seen with a brown slouch hat and sometimes sunglasses. He usually represents a "safari" type look, wearing a buttoned up light brown shirt and grey shorts. In more formal dress he will wear a button up shirt and tie(usually red) with black jeans or slacks. Personality Normally can be seen with a wild or unkempt personality. Can often be seen as a little depressed (sometimes other forget about him) and is usually very welcoming of others. Sometimes a bit of a goofball. Interests Drinking cheap beer while watching the footy. Also loves anything outdoors or to do with sports and his deadly creature inhabitants. Flag meaning The flag of Australia is a defaced Blue Ensign: a blue field with the Union Jack in the corner, and a large white seven-pointed star known as the Commonwealth Star in the lower left corner. It also has the Southern Cross on it, a star sign which can only been seen in the Southern Hemisphere. There are other official flags representing Australia, its people and core functions of government. History The history of Australia from 1788–1850 covers the early colonial period of Australia's history, from the "discovery" of Australia by Captain James Cook, and then the arrival in 1788 of the First Fleet of British ships at Sydney, New South Wales, who established the penal colony, the scientific exploration of the continent and later, establishment of other Australian colonies Geography Australia doesn't border anything Relationships Family * United Kingdom (Father) * Netherlands (Mother) * Spain (Grandmother) * Portugal (Grandfather not directly) * United States (Half-sister/Half-brother) * New Zealand (Half-sister/Half-brother) * Malaysia (Stepsister/Stepbrother) * Canada (Half-sister/Half-brother) * Japan (wife) (depends on the person) Friends * Ireland * France * South Korea * Bulgaria -''' Good Friend Neutral Enemies * 'China '(sometimes) * '''North Korea Opinions Malaysia New Zealand Trivia :These are not factual, and more about what the Countryhumans community think. * Australia is usually depicted with kangaroos, emus, snakes, spiders and other deadly animals you find in the country. * He can also be seen interacting casually with the animals which unsettles America * His dress resembles that of The Crocodile Hunter, Steve Irwin. * In some artworks they are shown to have a fear of emus, sometimes referencing the Emu War that happened in the 2nd of November, 1932 References :List of references used to cite the information given. Extra(s): * Religion: Protestantism (30.1%, 7.1 Million), Catholic (25.3%, 6 Million), Non-denominational (22.3%, 5.3 Million), Others (22.3%, 5.3 Million) * Urbanization: 89%, (21.1 Million) * Social Progress: 15th in the World * Social Opportunities: 11th in the World * Health and Wellness: 10th in the World * Basic Medical needs: 19th in the World * Personal Safety: 5th in the World * Access to Education: 50th in the World * Access to Information: 6th in the World * Personal Freedom: 17th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 30th in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 16th in the World * Tolerance for Minorities: 24th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 18th in the World (74.6%) * GDP: $1.2 Trillion * Unemployment: 5.6% (722,960) * Telephones: 34.9 Million * Mobile Phones: 24.4 Million * Internet Users: 19.7 Million (83.2%) Users }} ru:Австралия Category:Country Category:Oceania Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Germanic Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Kingdoms Category:Federal states Category:Secular Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Protestant Countries